Problem: On a beautiful afternoon, Emily rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of oranges for $8.73 each and baskets of pomegranates for $9.21 each. Emily decided to buy a basket of oranges and a basket of pomegranates before heading home. How much did Emily need to pay for her produce?
Solution: To find the total amount Emily needs to pay, we need to add the price of the oranges and the price of the pomegranates. Price of oranges + price of pomegranates = total price. ${8}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ Emily needs to pay $17.94.